


The softness in the storm

by CamRegeasse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Convivencia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Storm - Freeform, Thunder - Freeform, Thunderstorms, Tormenta, Truenos, akaken, fobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamRegeasse/pseuds/CamRegeasse
Summary: "Estaría mintiendo si dijera una fecha exacta de cuándo su interés curioso por Akaashi se había transformado en un interés romántico, sentimental. Simplemente un domingo, entre fotocopias, lápices, textos y simulacros de examen, una permanente tensión entre los dos se había quebrado y Akaashi le había besado. Él ni siquiera había dudado en corresponder con toda la inexperiencia que poseía y los simulacros habían terminado olvidados el resto de la tarde."Perspectiva de Kenma de cómo su relación y convivencia con Akaashi se fue desarrollando poco a poco, y de la noche de tormenta, y la fobia de Akaashi por los truenos, que ayudó a que todas sus inseguridades se disiparan.AkaKen[Akaashi Keiji x Kozume Kenma]





	The softness in the storm

Estudiar siempre había sido algo fastidioso para Kenma, pero desde su ingreso a la Universidad hasta se había vuelto difícil. Ya no tenía a su amigo de infancia para que le ayudara antes de los exámenes, algo que este había seguido haciendo incluso cuando él iba en tercero de preparatoria y su amigo ya en primer año de la Universidad. Pero ahora, con ambos en la Universidad, y a pesar de estar en la misma y compartir campus, estudiaban cosas de áreas tan diferentes que Kuroo no podía ayudarte.

Incluso sin ello él había conseguido pasar todas sus materias del primer semestre con notas bastante aceptables, sin tener problemas de estrés en los finales porque no necesitaba salvar nada ni obtener notas extremadamente altas, aunque igual las había conseguido. Y aquello no había pasado porque algún Dios estudioso se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo.

Todo era gracias a las sesiones de estudio, obligadas, que le había impuesto Akaashi todas las noches antes de cenar.

A veces sólo duraban media hora, para repasar lo visto en el día, y cuando alguno de ellos tenía un examen estas podían extenderse dos horas o un poco más. Pero, aunque limitaban el tiempo de ocio que dedicaba a los videojuegos, Kenma debía admitir que funcionaban en serio y que él gracias a ello no había estado tan estresado como podía haber llegado a estar. Además, así también tenía libres los fines de semana para jugar cuanto quisiera, los que complementaba con momentos en las noches antes de dormir y las ventanas entre algunas clases.

Pero esas sesiones no habían comenzado sólo con la Universidad, sino mucho antes, durante todo el año anterior con ellos en tercero y teniendo la presión de los exámenes de admisión tan cerca. Kuroo había propuesto hacerles unas pequeñas ayudantías en sus tiempos libres, las que él había aceptado más por presión que otra cosa, y poco a poco esas ayudantías se habían vuelto constantes. Y por petición de Akaashi, incluso cuando Kuroo no podía ayudarles, habían comenzado a tener los domingos sesiones intensivas de estudio en casa de él.

Y si bien ellos dos siempre habían tenido una relación cordial de agrado donde se apoyaban en silencio para soportar las constantes idioteces de Kuroo y Bokuto, ese año había servido para hacer surgir en ambos algo más que la cordialidad previa. Se habían vuelto cercanos, quizá no amigos, pero sí realmente cercanos. Y si no habían llegado a ser amigos era sólo porque, entendió luego de un tiempo, ninguno quería ser eso, sino algo más.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera una fecha exacta de cuándo su interés curioso por Akaashi se había transformado en un interés romántico, sentimental. Simplemente un domingo, entre fotocopias, lápices, textos y simulacros de examen, una permanente tensión entre los dos se había quebrado y Akaashi le había besado. Él ni siquiera había dudado en corresponder con toda la inexperiencia que poseía y los simulacros habían terminado olvidados el resto de la tarde.

Aquello había ocurrido a inicios de diciembre. En año nuevo, durante la visita grupal al templo en la madrugada, Akaashi había colgado una tablita pidiendo por buenos resultados para ambos en los exámenes de ingreso y luego, mientras tomaba su mano, le había pedido salir. Él había dicho que sí, o a eso le sonó su balbuceo ahogado por la gruesa bufanda, y habían terminado por compartir un vasito de amazake para aguantar el frío.

Luego se habían ido solos a casa de Akaashi y por primera vez, juntos, habían hecho algo mucho más interesante para sobrellevar el frío.

A partir de ese momento el tiempo había pasado rápido debido a sus ocupadas vidas académicas y deportivas; Nekoma había llegado a las Nacionales, pero habían perdido pronto y Fukurodani había perdido un par de rondas después. El examen sentā shiken había sido a mediados de enero y en él ambos habían conseguido el puntaje necesario para poder aplicar a la Universidad y rendir los exámenes específicos ahí. Akaashi no era especialmente inteligente, pero sí aplicado y disciplinado, lo que le ayudó a conseguir un lugar bastante alto en la lista de ingreso, bastante por sobre el suyo que al menos había estado arriba de la media, un resultado que de todos modos había sido un logro sorprendente para alguien como él tan perezoso en los estudios.

Luego de ello, aún con el invierno especialmente frío ese año, ambos habían perdido un poco de contacto entre semana al no tener excusas para realizar los más o menos largos viajes en tren que les separaban. Seguían yendo a la preparatoria, debían hacerlo hasta mediados de marzo, y ambos también seguían participando en sus clubes, aunque en su caso fuera más por obligación que por la responsabilidad de ser capitán que tenía Akaashi. No tenían demasiado tiempo libre, pero aún los domingos seguían juntándose a pasar el día, aunque ya no para llevar a cabo sus sesiones de estudio.

Gracias a esos momentos Kenma había descubierto que Akaashi no era demasiado bueno en los videojuegos, pero que intentaba seguirle el ritmo para compartir su pasatiempo. También había descubierto que leía asombrosamente rápido, que siempre tenía un libro a medias en su mochila, pero que también tenía un cuaderno de dibujos que él nunca se había atrevido a husmear, y que le gustaba tomar fotografías con el celular a cosas que para él no eran realmente importantes, pero que para Akaashi sí parecían serlo.

Poco a poco ambos habían ido conociendo mejor los gustos del otro, se habían mostrado tal cual eran sin ningún miramiento. Akaashi alguna vez había dicho que se sentía relajado a su lado, que no debía aparentar madurez y seriedad por el bien de otros. Constantemente bromeaba y él, poco a poco, había comenzado a seguirle algunas bromas, compartiendo ambos un humor ligeramente oscuro. Kenma también, poco a poco, había dejado que Akaashi conociera sus mañas, esas que sólo Kuroo conocía e incluso las que este ni siquiera sabía que existían. Le había expresado lo sensible que era ante el contacto con su cabello, le había explicado su tema con la ansiedad social, había revelado su ligera afición al manga y al anime, cosas que solía ver y leer en su celular. Le había comentado, algo avergonzado, su deseo de alguna vez hacer un cosplay de Link del videojuego The Legend of Zelda, y sus ganas de ir a alguna convención grande, algo que no había hecho por el miedo a ir solo

Y también le había comentado sobre su aversión, casi fobia, a los bichos y anfibios. Pero si bien él había contado tantas cosas sobre sí mismo, Akaashi nunca le había contado sobre alguna de sus fobias o debilidades.

Quizá no las tenía, o eso había querido pensar. O quizá no quería decírselas por algo tan simple como avergonzarse de ellas, o porque eran demasiado complejas. Fuera el motivo que fuera, Kenma siempre había tenido una pequeña espinita clavada en su autoestima gracias a eso, provocándole inseguridad.

Un día Akaashi había hecho que esa inseguridad menguara considerablemente. Con voz seria y mirada decidida, le había propuesto que vivieran juntos al comenzar la Universidad. Y él, aunque se había sentido bastante nervioso al pensar en la convivencia constante con Akaashi debido a sus propias inseguridades, dejó que sus palabras y besos dulces le convencieran. Y aceptó.

Iniciar con aquella convivencia realmente había sido algo complejo, partiendo con la búsqueda de un lugar que pudieran compartir, lo suficientemente amplio, cómodo y bien ubicado, pero sin salirse del presupuesto de ambos. Sus padres, que comenzaban los papeleos del divorcio, le habían comunicado varias veces que pensaban que era una muy buena idea que viviera fuera de casa y no con ellos a partir de abril, así que ante la idea de gastos compartidos no se habían opuesto, al contrario, le habían aumentado la manutención. Con eso, paciencia y muchas visitas a posibles pisos, finalmente habían escogido uno.

El piso estaba bien ubicado, a menos de cinco minutos de una estación de la misma línea a la que pertenecía la de la Universidad de ambos, y en tren no tardaban más de diez minutos. Tenían algunos parques bastante cerca, restaurantes, una tienda de conveniencia a una calle y un supermercado a tres. El departamento no era especialmente grande, pero tenía dos dormitorios, una sala espaciosa con cocina americana, un baño amplio con ofuro y un balcón que desde el piso quince les entregaba una buena vista del barrio. Y lo más importante; ambos estaban cómodos con la elección.

Recordar su graduación no era algo que le gustara demasiado; ninguno de sus padres había ido y Kuroo tampoco pudo por actividades del club de vóleibol universitario. Akaashi tenía su propia graduación, así que él había estado en la ceremonia, ignorando los falsos discursos de compañeros sobre los que ni siquiera sabía sus nombres y luego de recibir su diploma se había juntado con Akaashi para pasar la tarde en la casa de este y cenar con sus padres, quienes se habían mostrado especialmente agradables con él a pesar de no ser de una familia adinerada como ellos ni haber egresado de una academia. Tampoco les había molestado su modo de ser silencioso.

Ese mismo día, luego de la cena, Akaashi les contó que estaban saliendo hace unos meses. Que se irían a vivir juntos al ingresar a la Universidad. Decir que se habían mostrado contentos habría sido una mentira, pero habían actuado con más resignación de padres que sabían que su hijo era gay y les habían dado su aprobación. Él, que no se había esperado algo así, se había molestado un poquito con Akaashi, pero a lo largo de la velada aquello se había transformado en un extraño sentimiento de agradecimiento. Agradecimiento por ser considerado importante para la persona que le gustaba, persona de quien su inexperto corazón se enamoraba más y más.

Se habían mudado, finalmente, los últimos días de marzo. Habían tenido dos días para transportar sus cosas y organizarlas, aunque él realmente no había ayudado demasiado con eso. Akaashi había decidido el orden y la decoración de todo, siempre preguntándole antes, pero él había dejado todo en sus manos y sólo había pedido decidir la ubicación de la televisión y su estantería con consolas y videojuegos, además de solicitar tener un microondas grande que habían comprado a medias. Después de esos dos días todo lucía cómodo, acogedor, pero también ligeramente minimalista. Y en ese nuevo lugar, que Akaashi se empecinaba en hacerles mantener ordenado y limpio, había comenzado su convivencia.

Ser universitario había resultado más complejo que la preparatoria, sí, pero Akaashi, con sus horarios de estudio, tiempos organizados y buena disposición para aprender y enseñarle lo básico sobre los quehaceres domésticos, había sabido hacerle todo mucho más llevadero. Estudiaban lo mismo y tenían casi los mismos horarios, sólo algo distintos los días en que Akaashi tenía un par de materias optativas, así que se levantaban juntos casi todos los días, desayunaban bien e iban a clases. Ahí no se sentaban juntos por petición de Akaashi, que argumentaba no podría concentrarse con él tan cerca, pero en los recesos y la hora de almuerzo sí pasaban momentos cómodos y tranquilos que sólo eran rotos de vez en cuando al almorzar juntos con sus ex capitanes u otros ex compañeros de equipo, ya que Kuroo, Bokuto, Konoha, Yaku y Fukunaga también estudiaban allí.

Era agradable. Realmente nunca había esperado que convivir con alguien más, incluso cuando gran parte del tiempo sólo lo dedicaban a estudiar, fuera tan agradable. Cada gesto de Akaashi, como prepararle el desayuno, tenerle tarta para después de estudiar o hacerle algún masaje amateur en los hombros y el cuello para " _evitar que te salga una joroba, con lo encorvado que siempre andas_ ", según sus propias palabras, era algo que hacía estremecer su corazón. Incluso cuando un mes después de haber comenzado a vivir juntos Akaashi le había enseñado por primera vez el contenido de su cuaderno de dibujos él había tenido que pegarse a su costado para evitar que este viera las pequeñas lágrimas en sus pestañas, porque los últimos cinco, hermosamente trazados, eran diferentes perspectivas de él en situaciones cotidianas, desde dormido hasta mientras jugaba con su consola portátil. Si alguien le hubiese dicho un año atrás que iba a enamorarse así, y más de otro hombre, se habría asegurado de apartarse de esa persona y mantener una sana distancia de varios kilómetros. Pero en ese momento sólo podía suspirar con siquiera leer un mensaje avisándole que llegaría tarde porque pasaría a comprar, porque el tren había estado demasiado lleno o porque algún tema de la Universidad lo había retenido más de lo esperado.

Recién había llegado al departamento ese día y ya estaba oscureciendo. Era el último viernes de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano y le habían dejado salir temprano pero, aún solo y con el clima tan ventoso que hacía, había decidido pasar al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban y otras que quería comer con Akaashi esa noche. Había comprado unos onigiri enormes que vendían en cantidad limitada, y que aunque eran algo costosos, lo valían. Akaashi disfrutaba comerlos de vez en cuando y él quería agradecerle por la ayuda con los estudios y por esos casi cuatro meses viviendo juntos en los que el detallista siempre había sido el menor. Porque, incluso cuando él era mayor por más de un mes y medio, los roles parecían permanentemente invertidos con ellos dos, siendo siempre Akaashi quien buscaba cuidarle, consentirle. Esperaba ese día cambiar aquello un poco.

Miró la hora en el celular, que marcaba las ocho y diez, sólo unos segundos antes de que la puerta del recibidor se abriera. Escuchó un escueto " _tadaima_ ", pero igualmente sonrió un poco porque todas las cosas que había comprado y acomodado sobre la mesa de la cocina americana lucían bien, apetitosas. Kenma se levantó del sofá para acercarse al recibidor y poder darle la bienvenida a su novio pero, para su sorpresa, Akaashi entró algo apresurado y estuvo a punto de chocar contra él.

—Ah, Kenma. Lo siento, no te vi. Yo…—comenzó a disculparse Akaashi.

Inesperadamente parecía nervioso. Incluso algo agitado, y traía el cabello húmedo al igual que la ropa. Quizá finalmente el tipo que pronosticaba el clima había acertado y la temporada de lluvias había comenzado algo fuerte esa tarde, atrapando a su novio. Pero eso no explicaba el porqué de su mirada ligeramente acosada que se paseaba por toda la sala mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa mojada.

—No te preocupes —le atajó él. Intentó que su sonrisa no variara y le sostuvo la mirada—. Por cierto, Keiji…compré algunas cosas, para que no tuviésemos que cocinar. Creí que querrías comer antes de que tomáramos un baño, y, bueno…

—Lo siento —le interrumpió Akaashi. Kenma se sorprendió y parpadeó, momentáneamente mudo, pero Akaashi comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y al baño sin siquiera prestar atención a la comida en la mesa de la cocina—. La verdad es que no tengo hambre…no me siento muy bien y pensé en llegar a dormir. Si me disculpas, iré en seguida. Pero tú puedes comer por tu cuenta, por supuesto.

No entendía nada. La última oración fue ya un eco pronunciado desde la habitación que ambos compartían y Kenma se quedó ahí, sintiendo la espinita de inseguridad crecer y clavarse más profundo en su autoestima, en su inseguridad. Creía que había desaparecido con su convivencia, pero seguía ahí y al ver todas las cosas preparadas en la mesa y al su esfuerzo no ser tomado en cuenta esta pareció más dolorosa que nunca. Y aunque trató de no darle tanta importancia, de ser considerado y plantearse un sinfín de posibilidades sobre la actitud de Akaashi, sus ojos comenzaron a arder y tuvo que apretar los labios con fuerza.

Oyó, entonces, un ruido doble. El departamento y las ventanas del balcón parecieron retumbar y casi al mismo tiempo le hizo eco el sonido de la puerta del cuarto que compartían siendo bruscamente cerrada. Kenma permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, pero no escuchó nada más desde el interior del departamento. Luego de más de un minuto de duda decidió acercarse a las ventanas del balcón y corrió apenas un poco las cortinas, notando las gotas de agua que golpeaban constantemente contra el cristal, provocando una constante vibración. Pero no fue lo único.

Vio una luz que partió el cielo sobre la ciudad, algo lejos de donde ellos vivían, y se ramificó extensamente hasta iluminar todo con colores blanquecinos y azulados que dañaron un poco sus ojos. Apenas luego de diez segundos el departamento volvió a estremecerse, aunque con menos fuerza que la vez anterior.

Incluso con esa vista le tomó un rayo más y el sentir cómo todo se estremecía nuevamente para darse cuenta de que la tormenta eléctrica estaba siendo realmente agresiva. Y, también, poco a poco comenzó a crecer una sospecha dentro de él. Por un momento lo dudó, pero la espinita en su autoestima le recordó que Akaashi nunca le había hablado sobre sus miedos o posibles fobias. Y que tampoco lo había visto así de nervioso antes, ni siquiera antes de los finales o antes de decirle a sus padres que ellos dos estaban juntos.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya estaba caminando en dirección a la habitación de ambos. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no tenía el seguro pasado y él giró con mucho cuidado el pomo de esta antes de abrirla con lentitud. Adentro del cuarto todo estaba apagado, pero él pudo escuchar la vibración constante de las ventanas que también daban al balcón y un murmullo algo eléctrico que reconoció con facilidad como el sonido de los grandes audífonos que Akaashi usaba para escuchar música.

Mirar entre toda la oscuridad fue difícil, y más cuando él, luego de entrar a la habitación, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Pero la luz había sido suficiente para permitirle ver la figura sentada sobre la cama, envuelta en el edredón y abrazándose las piernas. Dio un par de pasos lentos y cuando sus piernas golpearon contra el colchón él subió una rodilla y se apoyó, provocando que este se hundiera. Akaashi ni siquiera se movió, y tampoco lo hizo cuando él se arrastró por sobre el colchón hasta llegar frente a él.

Incluso con la reducida visión que tenía pudo notar cuán encogido estaba Akaashi sobre sí mismo y cuando el lugar volvió a estremecerse ante el sonido de un nuevo trueno también notó cómo sus hombros se estremecían y todo su cuerpo parecía tensarse. Incluso le escuchó exhalar. Con ello confirmó finalmente que si Akaashi no le tenía fobia a las tormentas eléctricas, sí al menos estas le ponían nervioso. Demasiado nervioso, hasta el punto de encerrarse en sí mismo, subir el volumen de su música a niveles estruendosos que siempre le habían desagradado e ignorar su presencia.

Aun así, no iba a permitirlo. Akaashi había estado junto a él durante más de un año, apoyándole o bromeando para subirle el ánimo, o simplemente dándole algo de comer cuando sabía que sus ánimos estaban por el suelo debido al tema de sus padres. Incluso capturando una simple arañita, que a él le había hecho abandonar una habitación, para liberarla afuera y dejarle volver a estar tranquilo en su departamento. No había modo de que le dejara en ese estado sin siquiera intentar ayudarle, aun cuando podría terminar siendo más dañado por un hipotético rechazo.

Movió con cuidado los brazos del menor, tomándolos por las muñecas, y a pesar de lo tenso que estaba este dejó que los apartara de sus piernas sin oponer resistencia. También hizo que las separara poco a poco y se arrodilló entre estas. Akaashi finalmente alzó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad, pero lucían inseguros. Fue lo último que necesitó antes de rodear el cuello de este con sus propios brazos y estrecharle contra su cuerpo. Estaba helado, su mejilla rozó su cuello y los oscuros rizos húmedos mojaron un poco su cien, pero no le apartó. Un nuevo trueno hizo retumbar el departamento y los brazos de Akaashi se cerraron firmemente alrededor de su cintura de un modo que fue casi doloroso, incómodo, pero que al mismo tiempo le hizo sentir ligeramente reconfortado.

—Lo siento…sólo…quédate un poco así. Por favor.

Oyó la voz como un susurro tembloroso al mismo tiempo que sentía el aliento chocar contra su cuello. Se estremeció, pero en vez de apartarse sus brazos también se aferraron más al cuello ajeno. Kenma asintió con la cabeza y sus labios rozaron la cien de Akaashi, besando la piel y los ligeros rizos que se pegaban a su frente. Poco a poco Akaashi pareció menos tenso que en un comienzo y aunque hubo otro trueno bastante fuerte, esta vez se tensó por menos tiempo y su exhalación sonó menos temblorosa.

Realmente nunca había esperado que algo así pasara, pero, de un modo extraño, se sentía feliz. La espinita en su autoestima se estaba deshaciendo poco a poco y cuando Akaashi le acarició un poco la espalda con ambas manos y depositó un beso cariñoso en el costado de su cuello fue Kenma quien suspiró, cómodo con el calor que se estaba formando entre sus cuerpos y que hacía que la temperatura de ambos aumentara. Incluso sonrió cuando Akaashi apartó un brazo sólo unos segundos para quitarse los audífonos y hacerlos a un lado sobre la cama, volviendo a abrazarle casi en seguida.

—Podrías haberme comentado antes sobre esto…—murmuró suavemente, no queriendo recriminarle, sino expresar la preocupación que sentía en el tono de su voz.

Akaashi se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos pero terminó alzando el rostro lentamente, sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—No quería hacerlo…no cuando alguna vez tú dijiste que temerle a cosas naturales, como a los animales, para ti era algo tonto incluso si le tienes fobia a los insectos. No quería que te sintieras inseguro estando a mi lado si yo también le tenía miedo a algo natural como a los truenos… —explicó Akaashi con sinceridad.

Su mirada expresaba una clara disculpa que hizo que Kenma se sintiera culpable. Sí, recordaba haber dicho algo similar refiriéndose a su propia fobia, pero nunca hubiese deseado provocar algo así en la persona que le gustaba. En la persona de la que estaba tan enamorado.

—No voy a sentirme menos seguro a tu lado cuando haya una araña porque le tengas miedo a los truenos…—replicó, abrazándole ligeramente más fuerte—. Y tal como tú me haces sentir seguro frente a esos bichos… ¿puedo tratar de hacerte sentir un poco de esa seguridad en este momento, Keiji…? —murmuró finalmente, sin estar seguro de si su voz había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

Un nuevo trueno hizo que los brazos de Akaashi apretaran su cintura y esta vez ambos se tensaron y exhalaron casi al mismo tiempo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de su novio, pero sus ojos seguían ligeramente inseguros.

—Puedes tratar…y realmente espero que lo suave que te sientes entre mis brazos ayude a eliminar esta tensión, amor…—respondió Akaashi.

Algo en su pecho se oprimió de modo agradable. Akaashi sólo le llamaba así en la intimidad, durante las noches y las madrugadas en las que le estrechaba cómodamente entre sus brazos. Kenma comprendió que aquella situación también podía considerarse un momento igual o más íntimo que cuando hacían el amor; Akaashi estaba confiándole algo que para él era importante, privado. Y él realmente quiso retribuirle aquello del mejor modo posible.

Con cuidado se apartó de los brazos ante la desconcertada mirada de su novio y se recostó boca arriba a un costado de él, sobre la cama. Akaashi le siguió con la mirada en todo momento y cuando él extendió los brazos hacia arriba y un nuevo trueno retumbó en la habitación, Akaashi casi se lanzó sobre él para estrecharle en un fuerte abrazo y hundir el rostro en su cuello. Kenma suspiró y acomodó encima de ellos el edredón que Akaashi había arrastrado antes de permitir que sus brazos rodearan el tenso cuerpo sobre el suyo.

—Entonces trataré…—respondió finalmente, volviendo a besar su cien con cariño y suavidad.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que sólo escucharon la ligera vibración de las gotas de lluvia golpeteando contra las ventanas y luego de unos minutos así, en los que sus párpados habían comenzado a pesar debido al sueño que siempre le provocaba el calor de Akaashi, este alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

—Por cierto… ¿dijiste algo sobre haber comprado comida? Antes, en la sala…realmente lo siento, pero me atraparon bastantes truenos durante el camino y venía algo alterado…—se excusó Akaashi, hablando con un tono de voz suave y profunda mucho más normal en él.

Kenma recordó vagamente las cosas en la mesa y buscó los labios de su novio para presionarlos con los propios en un gesto cariñoso.

—Esos onigiri grandes que te gustan…y un par de cosas más, como pollo frito y tarta —respondió, notando que al decirlo no se sentía resentido por el ligero desaire, no cuando en ese momento podía comprender perfectamente los motivos.

Akaashi torció los labios en una pequeña mueca y volvió a hundir el rostro en el costado de su cuello, atacando con suaves besos la piel expuesta de este y de su hombro.

—En cuanto los truenos terminen iremos a comerlos. En internet decía que sólo serían un par de horas —murmuró Akaashi.

Él asintió y volvió a besar su cien. Hubo otro trueno y Akaashi se tensó, pero mucho menos que las veces anteriores. Kenma permitió que el sopor le hiciera cerrar los ojos, más cuando los labios de su novio recorrieron otras partes de su cuello, como si hacer aquello le distrajera del fuerte sonido y ayudara a calmar la tensión de su cuerpo.

Pero no fue capaz de quedarse dormido aun cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados. Cada vez que había un ruido y el cuerpo sobre el suyo se tensaba, él volvía a un estado completamente alerta, queriendo estar ahí para su novio. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que, luego de un trueno bastante fuerte, Akaashi no se tensara ni tuviera ninguna otra reacción adversa. Simplemente estaba ahí, acurrucado y cargando su peso sobre él mientras su aliento y respiración golpeaban constantemente la sensible piel de su cuello. Entonces buscó su mirada, moviéndose con cuidado, y notó que Akaashi estaba profundamente dormido.

Una sonrisa afectuosa le hizo alzar las comisuras de sus labios y suspiró, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo por completo se relajaba. Había podido apoyar un poco a la persona que le gustaba, que quería. A quien le había enamorado y seguía haciéndolo más a cada segundo, con sus fortalezas, sus cuidados, y también con sus miedos e inseguridades.

Si alguna vez había existido una espinita en su interior, en ese momento ya ni siquiera podía recordarla. Porque todo estaba lleno de algo mullido y suave. Tan suave como los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo.

Tan suave, pensó poco antes de permitir que el sueño también le llevara a la inconsciencia, como ellos juntos en la tormenta.


End file.
